spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Goes Back to College
Squidward Goes Back to College Squidward attempts to finish college. Season: 4 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 65 Prod. no.: 4ACX18 Featuring: Squidward, SpongeBob, Plankton, Steve, Fred, Tom, John Also Appearing: Pearl, Sandy, Patrick, Gary Coleman, Wellesley Shepherdson, Fielding Wellingtonsworth, Livingston Winstofford, Ameila Bedford Furthington Chesterhill, James Bottomtooth III, Louis XVI, Kaleb, Kelly McGillis, Helen, Ashlee Simpson, Jude Law Plot: SpongeBob, John, Tom, and Fred attend a costume contest as characters from The A-Team (because they had an actual black guy as B.A. Baracus). SpongeBob and his friends find Squidward, who is writing a report for the local newspaper. When SpongEBob and his friends win the costume contest, Squidward writes a report about it, and is later telephoned by a member of The New Yorker, who tells him they would like him to work for their magazine. Squidward is initially given a warm welcome by the staff, but he is immediately fired after he informs them he never graduated from college. Meanwhile, disappointed at no longer being able to be The A-Team, SpongeBob decides to become an unofficial A-Team alongside John, Tom, and Fred, and decide to help their local community. SpongeBob designs a replica of the van used by The A-Team, After engouragement from Sandy, Squidward deciees to return to Brown University in order to complete his education so he can return to The New Yorker. Plankton, unknowing to Squidward, returns to college with him. Squidward's new teacher takes an instant disliking to him, but his opinion of Squidward quickly changes after he cheats on a test and gets a high mark. Squidward goes to tell his teacher he cheated, but was interrupted, and the teacher tells him he has inspired him, and he was so depressed that he was planning to commit suicide. Meanwhile, SpongeBob becomes very satisfied with his A-Team's actions, but the team fails a mission to save a local park from demolition by becoming side-tracked by idle conversation with the builders. They guilty A-Team disbands afterwards. Squidward eventually cracks under the pressure of a final test and knowing he will only pass if he cheats, he decides to return home with Plankton. A shocked Sandy attempts to encourage him to go back and finish the test, and eventually chases him away with a vacuum cleaner. Squidward ends up exercising for hours with the help of Plankton, parodying Rock Balboa in the movie Rocky IV, but realizes his test is only a few hours a way. He becomes stressed at being late for his exam, so Sandy presuades SpongeBob to revive The A-Team and drive Squidward to his test, which is successful, and Squidward arrives on time. He fails his test, but remains proud of himself for not cheating, much to the dismay of the gang, who tell him that he probably should have cheated. Cutaways #Tag spray for sick cats #Woodstock I #''The A-Team'' #Louis XVI #Gary Coleman #Kelly McGillis #Ashlee Simpson #Make-up sex #Going it alone / Rocky IV Trivia *The original title was actually long, which is "Squidward Goes Back to College and Plankton Goes With Him for Obvious Comedic Reasons". *All non-English-language versions of this episode shortened the title to "Back to College". *The Japanese version of the title card is written in furigana. Deleted Scenes #Greatest American hero #The double D team #Phantom Menace #Dorm room #Plankton hires Gary #Gary sneaks in #Birdbath Rating TV-14: D Gallery Dnal.png|French title card Dnm.png|Japanese title card Valu.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4